Rindu
by Himet
Summary: beknavvnmm


Rindu

x X x

Bersama sang putri si Ibu muda terlihat sedang menanti dengan tak sabar di Ruang Tunggu Bandara. Keduanya bergandengan tangan, sama-sama pemilik surai Indigo pula. Si gadis cilik terlihat manyun, entah karena apa sebabnya.

"Masih lama?"

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali tertuai. Ini bukan yang pertama sang Putri bertanya. "Sabar sayang, mungkin sebentar lagi." Hinata menatap alorji yang melingkar di tangan. Lebih dari satu jam waktu yang terlewatkan.

Hanami, gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun ke atas itu mendengus kesal. "Menyebalkan." Umpatnya yang dapat di dengar oleh sang Ibu. Hinata terkikik. Ia tahu bahwa sang Putri sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan si Ayah pirang, secara sudah cukup lama mereka berpisah dan berhubungan melalui panggilan Video. Itu sama sekali tak memuaskan.

"Ayo sini.." Hinata mengajak Hanami duduk dikursi tunggu. Lelah terlalu lama berdiri, sementara yang dinanti tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung. Hanami mengikutinya dengan kesal.

"Ma, ini sangat membosankan." Papar si gadis cilik sambil merengek. Ia bosan dengan rasa rindu yang amat menyiksa ini, bukan bosan karena lelah menanti.

Hinata mendudukan Hanami disebelahnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi sayang, kita tidak bisa merubah jadwal penerbangan. Kan sudah Mama bilang kita datang terlalu cepat." Salahnya sendiri karena tadi memaksa untuk datang ke Bandara lebih cepat, hasilnya sekarang mereka harus menunggu lama kedatangan pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh kepala keluarga.

Hanami menggembungkan pipi. "Mana aku tahu kalau menunggu bisa semenyebalkan ini." Hinata terkikik. Gadis manisnya itu pintar sekali menjawab, seperti dirinya yang cerewet. Gemas juga melihat orang cerewet, jadi inilah yang Naruto rasakan ketika menghadapi dirinya kalau sedang cerewet.

"Hana, Putri kesayangan Mama.." Safir milik gadis cilik tersebut menatap ke arahnya. "Ini penantian yang tak seberapa, Mama pernah menunggu Papamu lebih dari ini yang kita tunggu sekarang." Hinata bernostalgia, mengingat masa lalu saat dimana dirinya harus menunggu Naruto sampai mapan baru kemudian membina rumah tangga bersama.

Gadis Berambut biru itu menatap sang Ibunda dengan mata mengerjap. "Seberapa lama?" Ia bertanya sesuai isi kepala.

Hinata mengacak gemas puncak kepala Hanami. "Bertahun-tahun." Si gadis cilik terpaku mendengarnya. "Tak sebanding dengan penantianmu." Hanami berdecak kagum. Perbedaan mereka juah sekali. Ia baru menunggungu selama lebih dari satu minggu, namun tak bisa bersabar.

Hanami menaikan kedua kaki lalu duduk bersila disebelah Hinata. "Siapa bilang aku tidak sabaran, ini aku sedang bersabar menunggu Papa." Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut. "Mama lihatkan, aku bisa sabar kok." Lebih dari satu jam menunggu, dan mereka masih setia disini. Itulah bukti dari kesabarannya.

"Anak pintar.." Puji Hinata terhadap sang Putri.

"Lihat Ma!" Hanami berseru sambil menunjuk ke depan sana. "Itu Papa!" Reflek, karena terlalu bahagia si gadis cilik melompat dari kursi tempatnya duduk bersila tadi. Hinata kaget dan marah melihat kenakalan Hanami yang dapat membahayakan diri.

"Hanami!" Gadis itu menghiraukan panggilan darinya, terus berlari menghampiri Naruto. Hinata menggeram dan bergegas mengikuti Hanami dari belakang, tentu saja ingin mendahuluinya.

Grepph

Tubuh cilik yang berbalut mantel merah itu sukses menuburuk tubuh tinggi Naruto sebelum Hinata sempat menangkapnya, membuat si pirang langsung melepaskan pegangan terhadap koper lalu mengangkat sang Putri. Ia menggendong gadis ciliknya.

"Papa, aku kangen sekali..."

Naruto memeluknya. "Papa juga kangen." Hanami menenggelamkam wajah di lehernya, mungkin saja sedang menangis. Ini perpisahan pertama mereka setelah usia Hanami yang ketujuh tahun, dan yang paling lama untuk Hanami. Dia tak pernah tahu, dulu bahkan saat sedang mengandung Sakura di tinggal sendiri lebih lama daripada kepergian Naruto yang kali ini.

Menyadari mimik masam di wajah jelita sang Istri, Naruto pun bertanya. "Kenapa sayang?" Hinata mendengus keras, kesal karena Hanami tadi. Anak itu licin sekali.

Hanami meninggalkan leher Naruto untuk menatap Sakura. Mendadak cengir di wajahnya melebar. Padahal dia menangis. Hinata memutar mata dengan malas. "Maafkan aku, Mama." Ternyata anak itu sadar dimana letak kesalahannya.

Naruto mencekal pipi mulus sang Putri. "Ne, lagi-lagi membuat Mama marah ya." Hanami menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah bersalah dari tatapan Naruto. Hinata yang masih kesal dengan sikap Hanami tadi kini bersedekap dengan mengalihkan pandangan disekitar.

Bibir mungil miliknya mengerucut. "Tadi aku meninggalkan Mama begitu saja dikursi tunggu." Kini Naruto paham. Wajar saja Hinata marah, kalau tidak hati-hati bisa kapan saja terjadi kecelakaan di Ruang Tunggu ini. "Percayalah, aku reflek waktu melihat Papa." Bagaimana pun membela diri, sekali salah tetaplah salah.

"Harusnya Hanami bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi." Kekesalan Hinata belum reda. Tentu saja marah, dirinya selaku Ibu Hanami tak mungkin tenang jika melihat sang Putri bertindak di luar batas. Contohnya seperti tadi. Dia masih kecil dan mungil, bisa hilang dalam sekejap kalau sampai terbawa arus dari keramaian orang.

"Aku memang salah, tolong maafkan aku Mama.." Hinata menghela nafas. Anak itu selalu tahu cara untuk meredakan kemarahannya, hanya dengan cara natural seperti mengakui kesalahan lalu meminta ampunan darinya. Tak mungkin ia marah berkepajangan, mau semarah apapun Hanami tetaplah anak kecil yang belum mempunya akal seperti mereka— para orang dewasa.

Hinata menghampiri Hanami dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. "Nakal." Ia memberi jeweran lembut sebagai hukuman, si empu mengaduh— berpura-pura kesakitan. Gadis kecil itu pandai sekali bersandiwara.

Naruto terawa geli, kemudian merangkul pinggang Hinata. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Kepalanya bersandar dipuncak kepala Hinata, tentunya bersama Hanami dalam gendongan. "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya pada kedua mahluk bersurai indigo tersebut, meninggalkan Bandara di sore hari ini.

x X x

Si wanita merah marun menghela nafas. "Sayang, ayo tidur." Entah kenapa sang Cucu rewel sekali sejak tadi, ia sampai pusing karenanya. Hanami ingin tidur bersama Naruto di kamar sebelah, Kushina tak mengizinkan karena mungkin akan mengganggu mereka.

"Tidak mau!" Gadis cilik itu bersedekap serta menggembungkan pipi. Bibir peach miliknya tampak manyun.

Kushina memijit pelipis. "Keras kepala." Gumamnya mengenai sang Cucu. "Sayang, jangan bandel ya nanti Nenek bilang kepada Mam loh~" Ia mencoba membujuknya lagi dengan menggunakan Hinata sebagai senjata. Kushina tahu Hanami takut kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak takut, dan aku tidak peduli!"

Positive thinking saja, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak setakut dulu lagi. Kushina tidak tahu lagi dengan cara apa menenangkan Hanami agar patuh, terpaksa ia melepaskan sang Cucu.

Bocah itu seperti burung yang ingin lepas dari sangkar.

Tidak ada lagi pilihan lain. "Ayo Nenek antar."

"Hore!" Tubuh mungil milik si bocah terbang bak burung, dengan gesit Kushina menyambutnya sebelum mendarat ke lantai lebih dulu. Dia lihai sekali. "Nenek, aku kangen Papa." Ia memapar dalam gendongan sang Nenek, direspons dengan helaan nafas.

Kushina tahu kedatangan mereka pasti mengganggu Hinata, tapi daripada Hanami menangis sepanjang malam karena kerinduan terhadap sang Ayah akan lebih baik ia menyerahkannya kepada yang seharusnya. Hanami akan diam dan anteng kalau bersama Naruto.

Tokk tokk..

Mendengar pintu di ketuk Hinata bergegas turun meninggalkan ranjang, tentu saja sebelum membuka pintu ia mengenakan jubah untuk melindungi penampilan seksi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk sang Suami, sambil menunggunya selesai mandi ia menyibukan diri dengan membaca buku.

"Ka-san!?" Kehadiran sang Ibu mertua sontak mengejutkannya.

Kushina kewalahan ketika Hanami bergerak nakal— ingin beralih gendongan. "Maafkan aku Hinata, Hanami terus saja merengek dan marah-marah kepadaku." Hinata menerima sang Putri dengan menampilkan mimik heran. "Dia memaksa ingin tidur bersama kalian, aku sudah membujuk tapi dia keras kepala."

Hinata terkekeh setelah mendengar penjelasan tadi. "Sudah kubilang bukan, ka-san.." Salah Kushina sendiri yang tadi memaksa ingin menemani Hanami tidur, sementara memberi waktu berduaan kepada mereka. Dia mencoba memahami yang Naruto inginkan sampai melupakan keinginan Hanami. "Putri kecilku rewel kalau sedang rindu kepada Papa nya." Jangan salahkan dirinya, Hinata sudah mengingatkan pada ibunya sebelum melepas Hanami.

Wanita lansia itu menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. "Emm, aku pikir Hana mau tidur bersamaku seperti malam sebelumnya." Sepanjang minggu ia menami Hanami tidur selama mereka berkunjung kemari sambil menunggu Naruto sampai kembali dari luar kota, sementara Hinata tidur sendiri di kamar yang telah disediakan.

Hanami merebahkan kepala di bahu Hinata. "Itu karena tidak ada Naruto kun.." Hinata mengelus punggung sang putri dengan kasih sayang. "Maaf ya aku jadi merepotkan Oka-san." Ia jadi merasa tidak enak kepada sang Ibu mertua. Demi menemani Hanami tidur Kushina sampai meninggalkan Minato sendiri di kamar, alasannya karena jarang sekali bisa bersama mereka terutama Hanami. Cucu kesayangan Namikaze.

Kushina melambaikan tangan di depan wajah, menepis perkataan sungkan tersebut. "Justru aku yang merepotkan kalian, menjaga satu Cucu saja tidak bisa." Dengan melepas Hanami sama saja telah menggagalkan progam Hinata untuk menambah anak lagi. Ia juga yang rugi.

Hinata tersenyum, sadar dengan keinginan Sang ibu tapi ia pikir terlalu cepat mengharapkan kehadiran Namikaze cilik— lagi, mengingat semua butuh proses. "Oka-san bicara apa sih." Pipi Hinata tampak memerah, membuat Hanami heran melihat semburat tersebut.

Kushinah terkekeh geli. "Apakah segitu jelasnya?" Hinata membenarkan dengan senyuman lembut, Kushina jadi merasa malu. "Ne, usahakan ya." Ia berbisik di dekat telinga Hinata, menghindarkan obrolan mereka dari Hanami.

Wajah Hinata semakin panas. "Ka-san..."

Sembari tertawa Kushina menangkup kedua wajah Hinata lalu memberi kecupan dimasing-masing pipi. "Selamat malam." Ucapnya kemudian pergi setelah meninggalkan kecupan dipuncak kepala sang Cucu.

Hinata menutup pintu. "Ma, turunkan aku." Pinta si gadis cilik terhadapnya, setelah dilepaskan ia langsung berlari ke tempat tidur. "Wahh, ada buku." Hanami meraih buku yang tergeletak disana, dan melihat-lihat isinya. Dengusannya terdengar. "Bukan buku dongeng." Kenyataan tak sesuai dengan harapan.

"Mau dibacakan dongeng?"

"Memangnya ada?"

"Pasti ada."

Wajah cantik sang gadis cilik berseri. "Mauuu!" Hinata menaiki tempat tidur sambil menggenggam ponsel, barang untuk mencari cerita dongeng. Tidak ada buku cerita disini, mengingat saat ini mereka sedang menginap di kediaman Sang ibu. Kalau pun ada hanya buku-buku lama yang sudah pernah di baca, tentunya jenuh jika di baca ulung.

"Dongeng apa adanya saja ya.." Hanami mengangguk setuju dalam pangkuan Hinata. "Kita mulai." Hinata berceloteh sambil mencari-cari cerita di internet, dinanti dengan tak sabar oleh sang Putri.

Hanyut dalam kebersamaan, hingga keduanya tak mengetahui pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu Naruto keluar dengan tubuh berbalut piyama. Saat mengangkat kepala seketika senyum Naruto menghilang dari wajah gara-gara melihat kehadiran Hanami di kamar mereka.

"Hinata!" Sang Istri menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tanpa dosa begitu melihat dirinya. Rasa ingin menangis, tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia rindu kepada perempuan berambut indigo disana dan ingin menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamanya, namun belum juga terwujud harapannya langsung pupus.

Gadis cilik disana melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto. "Papa, ayo ke sini." Naruto datang dengan langkah lesu, membuat Hinata terkikik geli karenanya.

Hanami menarik tangan Naruto, memaksa sang Ayah untuk duduk di dekat mereka. "Sayang, bagaimana dengan Nenek?" Naruto sedang mencari tahu alasan yang membuat Hanami berada di kamar ini, dan Hinata tahu akal bulusnya.

"Malahan Nenek yang mengantarkan aku ke kamar Papa." Mata Naruto berputar malas. "Apa tidak boleh aku tidur dengan Papa?" Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menolak keinginan Putri kesayangannya? Tidak pernah bisa.

"Siapa yang melarang?" Naruto berpura-pura serius. "Pahlawan super yang akan memberi pejalaran kepada orang itu." Ia mengepalkan tangan, sukses melepaskan tawa gelak si gadis cilik.

"Nenek." Naruto tersentak. "Tapi tidak perlu repot Pa, aku sudah membereskan masalahku sendiri.." Hinata mengulum tawa ketika mendapat tatapan memelas, seperti ada yang menggelitiki perutnya. Ia tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang.

Dasar Rubah mesum!

"Apa yang Hanami lakukan kepada Nenek?"

Bocah berambut biru tersebut nyengir lebar. "Merengek."

Naruto tepar diatas kasur. "Itu bukan cara yang natural."

x X x

Keduanya memisahkan bibir, menyisakan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Hinata. Naruto sendiri tengah sibuk bermain dengan dada Sakura, memijat dan terkadang mengulum dengan lembut untuk memberinya kenikmatan. Alhasil, usahanya sukses ketika melihat wajah Hinata memerah dalam desahan yang tertahan.

"Berhentih~" Hinata meminta dengan bisikan agar tak menganggu sang Putri yang kini tengah terlelap disebelah mereka. Naruto acuh, malah kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka seakan menganggap permintaan Hinata sebagai kalimat 'jangan berhenti'.

Hinata tak bisa menolak ciuman tersebut.

Cupp~

Hinata terlihat gusar, antara ingin menolak dan menerima semua perlakuan Naruto. Suaminya telah memaksa untuk berhubungan intim di kala Hanami terlelap, dan tentunya menyiksa saat tidak bisa mendesah dengan leluasa. Bahkan kala orgasme menghantar ia harus membungkam mulut menggunakan bibir Naruto, sedikit meloloskan suara namun tak terlalu mengganggu.

Perempuan itu sendiri tak pernah tahu niat Naruto, mendadak saja sang Suami berpindah tempat kesebelahnya lalu merayu dirinya dengan kata-kata manis, sentuhan pada fisik dan ciuman disetiap kulit. Naruto melakukan semua karena alasan tertentu, ialah memaksanya untuk bercumbu dengan adanya Hanami disini.

Tidak ada lagi tempat, dan Naruto sendiri tidak kuat menahan diri. Salahkan saja Hinata yang terlalu seksi.

Entahlah, Hinata sendiri merasa telah menjadi orang yang munafik dalam hal ini. Pada awalnya menolak, dan akhirnya mengikuti semua permainan. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan, terlebih sedang merindukan sang Suami dalam keadaan sekarang. Terkadang Hinata menyukai kemesuman Naruto di waktu yang tertentu.

"Ahh!"

Dengan cepat Hinata mengatupkan bibir, menguncinya agar tak meloloskan desahan yang mungkin dapat membangunkan Hanami. Dibalik gumulan selimut tebal tersebut kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah tak menentu. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Naruto menyesap panjang harum lavender dari tubuh Hinata yang memabukan dirinya dalam cumbuan. Ketika memberi sentuhan menggunakan ujung lidah, tubuh si empu langsung berlonjak. Sensitive sekali.

"Narutohhh kunhh~" Panggilan dari atas sana menuntun Naruto, kini ia melongokan kepala dari balik selimut. "Sudahhh." Pinta sang Istri terhadapnya. Tak memenuhi permintaan tersebut, ia malah menyeringai nista dihadapan Hinata.

"Jangan curang." Hinata memelas, semakin membuat Naruto suka dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. "Aku memberimu dua orgasme, sekarang giliranku." Nafas Naruto mengumbar di telinga Hinata, menciptakan rasa hangat yang menggelitik. Hinata menggeliat resah dibawah tindihannya.

Hinata terlalu munafik, tolak menolak tapi menikmati juga yang Naruto lakukan. Dia bahkan sudah dua kali kilmaks, dan sekarang menyisakan cairan licin yang memudahkan Naruto.

"Taph— engghh..." Sakura terlambat menghentikan Naruto, karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur dipenuhi oleh sang Suami. Mudah sekali dia melakukannya, dalam sekali dorongan pelan berhasil masuk hingga ke pangkal. Hinata mengerang. Ini gila sekali.

Pinggul Naruto mulai bergerak, dampaknya sangat luar biasa sehingga Hinata harus membekap mulut. Lengan kokoh Naruto dijadikan sebagai tempat berpegang olehnya, cukup menggunakan sebelah tangan saja. Ia menatap ke arah sang Putri, dan melihat gadis cilik tersebut tidur dengan lelap sambil memeluk guling. Wajah jelitanya terlihat begitu polos.

Sebagai Ayah yang baik Naruto tetap mementingkan Hanami, sadar mereka memakai selimut hanya berdua maka ia menjadikan jubah milik Hinata sebagai pengganti selimut. Jubah krim itu sangat pas untuk membungkus tubuh mungil sang Putri.

Tubuh Hinata terdorong. Sial, Naruto menghentaknya dengan penuh nafsu. "P-pelanh-pelanhh.." Suara Hinata tak kalah pelan dari permintaan. Ia tak bisa meloloskan suara lebih keras dari sekedar bisikan, mereka harus ingat keadaan. Naruto memang bodoh, dia tak sadar dampak dari perbuatan mereka. Tempat tidur ini jadi berderit .

Naruto semakin membuat Hinata tersiksa. Wanita itu kewalahan menahan diri sampai harus membekap mulut sekuat mungkin karena ulahnya yang dengan sengaja ingin membuat Hinata melenguh. Apa dia sudah gila?

"Akhm!"

Lelaki pirang itu menyeringai senang. "Sstth.." Ia sengaja menggoda Hinata, ingin menguji seberapa rindu sang Istri terhadap dirinya. Lima puluh persen rindu atau full seratus persen.

Wajah Hinata merah hingga menyeluruh. Ia tahu Naruto sengaja melalukan ini, menghentaknya sampai mendesah lalu berdesis— memintanya untuk tak bersuara.

Kritt..

Entah karena sudah tua atau memang Naruto yang terlalu bernafsu, kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka sampai berderit. Mungkin pernya yang sudah tak layak pakai untuk bercinta.

Hinata memukul-mukul pelan lengan Naruto, namun tak melepaskan bekapan terhadap bibir. Sepertinya dia tak sadar dengan suara deritan tadi.

Naruto berhenti menggerakan pinggul, sadar jika saat ini Hinata bersungguh-sungguh serius. "Nani?" Wanita itu menormalkan cara bernafas, melepaskan semua yang tertahan sejak tadi. Dadanya sudah lega hanya bagian tubuh bawah yang masih sesak.

"K-kasurnyahh.." Gara-gara dibawah sana begitu sesak, dampak yang Hinata alami sampai keseluruh tubuh. Sewaktu keluar masuk tersiksa karena tak bisa mendesah, kini berhenti malah semakin menyiksa. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan menikmati tubuhnya yang tengah melahap milik Naruto.

Naruto menatap heran lalu menunduk— mendekati wajah Hinata sampai menempelkan bagian ujung hidung mereka. "Ada apa sayang.." Wanita itu seperti ingin menangis dan Naruto tahu benar yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

"Kasurnya bergerak." Hinata gelagapan ketika Hanami bergeliat dalam tidurnya, takut jikalau sang Putri membuka mata lalu menyaksikan perbuatan mereka. Jauhkanlah!

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menggulung tubuh Hinata pakai selimut, lalu memindahkan tubuh telanjang mereka ke bawah— di dekat ranjang. Satu bantal menjadi menompang kepala Hinata, setelah itu Naruto membuka selimut dari tubuh mereka dan membelah kedua kaki Hinata.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti, bersetubuh dibawah ranjang hanya menggunakan selimut sebagai alas dan bantal untuk Hinata. Pinggul seksi tersebut begitu lihai, tubuh Hinata sampai terguncang.

Jdukk!

"Ochh!"

Hinata berjengit karena benturan di kepala, Naruto segera menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya agar tak mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Sang Suami menjadikan tangan sebagai pelindung, dan saat terbentur lagi kepalanya baik-baik saja karena terhalang oleh punggung tangan Naruto.

Nafas Hinata tersengal hebat. "Naruhh~" Dadanya membusung, meliukan tubuh hingga melentik bak lumba-lumba. Naruto semakin menggila saat tahu orgasme Hinata tiba dipuncak.

Lenguhan Hinata teredam dalam bekapan tangan, melihatnya Naruto pun membantu dengan ciuman. Ia melumat penuh tuntutan bibir ranum tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara decapan basah yang menjadi melodi dalam percintaan mereka.

Setelah melepaskan yang tertahan kini Hinata bergerak dibawah Naruto, lalu mengubah posisi mereka. Ia terlanjur menikmati semua ini, lebih baik langsung diselesaikan sekalian.

Hinata menatap ke tengah ranjang, terlihat disana sang Putri tidur dengan pulas. Hanami menggeliat, bukan untuk bangun melainkan mengubah posisi yang kini membelakangi mereka. Gadis cilik itu telah memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto yang tak sabar melakukannya saat esok. Hinata tersenyum puas.

Pinggul Naruto bergerak sedikit, niat menggoda. "Enghh.. bakahh~" Naruto memperlihatkan cengir. Hinata merona lalu mendorong pelan dada bidang Naruto agar berbaring dibawanya dengan menukar posisi mereka tadi.

Kala itu juga geraman Naruto tertahan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Hinata mengerang diatas tubuhnya, dengan menjadikan dada telanjangnya sebagai penopang tubuh. Pinggang ramping itu terus melakukan kegiatan menarik turun dengan cepat..dapat Naruto rasakan selubung nikmat pada kejantanannya semakin licin dan basah.

Lihatlah, wanita ini bahkan jauh lebih rakus daripada dirinya.

x X x

Tiba-tiba suapan Hanami terhenti, mengherankan mereka yang kini tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama. "Semalam aku mimpi." Yang menjadi pusat perhatian terlihat mengerutkan kening, mungkin sedang mengingat mimpi yang dikatakan tadi.

"Mimpi apa?" Minato yang bertanya paling duluan.

Terlalu keras memikirkan, bibir mungil si gadis cilik sampai manyun. "Uumm..." Matanya melirik ke langi-langit ruangan. "Tempat tidur kami goyang karena gempa, rasanya seperti nyata padahal cuma mimpi." Ia memapar begitu polos, tak sadar dengan Hinata yang kini gelagapan tengah menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah. Semoga mereka tidak melihat.

Naruto menggigit bagian ujung roti. "Hana tidak bangun?" Sang Putri menggelengkan kepala, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan Papa dan Mama?" Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Hinata tersedak, lalu dengan buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan makan dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi. Kushina heran melihat Hinata tergesa seperti itu.

Hanami berpikir lagi. "Mama memeluk Papa dibawah." Naruto terperangah. ".. dan Papa memelukku seperti memeluk Mama." Lanjutnya kemudian, barulah Naruto menghela nafas lega. Anak yang polos dan pintar.

Kushina terkekeh geli. "Dengan begitu Hanami akan baik-baik saja..." Bocah berambut bitu tersebut mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar, entah kenapa terlihat begitu bahagia pagi ini. Naruto mengulum senyum geli melihat keluguan sang Putri.

"Papa adalah superheroku!" Hanami mengepalkan tangan lalu melayangkannya ke udara, Minato tertawa.

Mereka semua sangat menyangi Putri kecil itu.

THE END


End file.
